


Of First Dates and Epic Fail

by TheSecondBatgirl



Series: Unexpected Verse [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Adam accidentally dates a girl with a Power Rangers fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of First Dates and Epic Fail

Adam was actually out on a date when he found out about the Dino Rangers. Sara was a very nice girl - she was smart, did martial arts, wrote for a magazine. She was pretty much everything he liked, except for one thing - she was really into the Power Rangers. It was really hard to keep a straight face when she told him about the time that she had actually met Carlos Vallerte.

If he told her he'd been Carlos's soccer coach, he was sure he'd have gotten lucky that night. Instead, he shook his head at her question.

"Angel Grove is a big city," he mentioned casually. "We never really met."

"Oh," Sara said, and she looked disappointed. "But you must have some Ranger stories."

"Not really," Adam said with a shrug, trying to keep anything from showing on his face. "I moved out of Angel Grove right after high school."

"I got to see a battle once," Sara told him eagerly. "It wasn't the _real_ Rangers though, it was the Lightspeed Team, you know the ones in Mariner Bay? I was in town and there were all of these exploding feathers and the Titanium Ranger saved everyone. He was _amazing_."

Adam had actually heard the full story from Ryan the year before, but he did his best to feign interest. He really didn't want to hear about the new team - He did care about the new teams, but it took a few days before the feeling of "it isn't me" would pass, and he could look at it objectively.

"And now there's a new team in Reefside!" she continued. "I'm excited for that - although I don't know why they have only three Rangers. Ranger teams are supposed to have five or six."

"Ninja Storm only had three when they started," Adam said without really thinking about it.

"That's right!" Sara agreed. "And they ended up with six, although I don't know what was with them having two reds and two blues. That was weird." She kept going on about the last team, and Adam tuned out a little.

"So what else do you do besides follow the Rangers?" Adam asked when there was finally a lull in the conversation. He hoped she would take it as a joke, even if he didn’t _really_ mean it that way.

The conversation became much easier when it turned to her volunteer work, and Adam brought up the program he ran for kids at his dojo. Outside of her Power Rangers thing, she really was a nice girl. He found himself laughing at her jokes, and as long as they weren't talking about the Power Rangers, they got along just great. But he really didn't think anything would come of it - non-Ranger relationships were hard, especially when you couldn't talk about a significant portion of your life. When you had to hide friendships because some people had public identities and others didn't... yeah, it was awkward. Adam really hadn't seen Carlos in years - the Space Rangers alternated between spending time offworld and living the high life in Los Angeles.

Adam was in the middle of telling Sara a highly edited story about winning the martial arts championships where they donated the prize money to Little Angel's Haven. It was hard to talk about, even after all those years, but at least Sara would assume that the emotion in his voice was about Rocky's injury, and not his replacement by Justin. Justin had grown up well, and he had been a good teammate, but he hadn't been Rocky. No one could ever replace him. Sometimes Adam wondered why he even bothered to try.

Sara's phone went off, and she glanced over at it, and let out a squeal. "Turn on the news," she yelled at the bartender. "There's a new Power Ranger!"

Adam groaned. Well, at least the date would be over soon, since Sara was apparently a poster on many Power Rangers fanboards. Of course, with his luck, Aisha would take his failure to have a successful date as a sign that she should try and set him up with someone.

The bartender had obeyed Sara's command, and most of the restaurant was looking at the tv. The new Dino Ranger was a black one, although personally, Adam thought that his uniform had been better. Still, there was something familiar about the new Ranger's fighting style...

He realized what it was and downed the rest of his beer as soon as the thought finished processing.

Of course Tommy would figure out a way to get powers again. He already had three colors, why shouldn’t he get a fourth? Of course he would take Adam's color. Of course he would be out there saving the world while Adam was stuck on a date with a girl who wanted nothing more than to sleep with a Power Ranger.

The universe wasn't fair, and never had been. If it was, then Adam would have been the one in black.


End file.
